Pizza Delivery
by Katythehedgehog12
Summary: Mikey Encounters a human girl and cant get her off his mind. When she goes missing after falling into the sewers how will him and his brothers try to save her? Find out by reading.
1. Halloween Girl

_**This is a story about how my OC, Francine Sherman became a mutant turtle and met the ninja turtles. If you wish to know more about her to to this page art/TMNT-OC-Francine-Sherman-431439386**_

_**The turtles are all 16 and are based off the 2012 version of the Series, And has Mona lisa from 1987 series.**_

**New York City Sewers, 7:06 P.M.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Inside a secret lair inside the sewers a light green Mutant teen Turtle with dark green freckles and blue eyes sat bored on a couch.

" This is the worst time of my life, everyone is training by me and there's nothin' to do." He grumbled to himself. He rubbed his stomach as it ached for pizza. " I'm starvin' I dont feel like cold pizza, maybe it would be alright to go up top and grab one." He smirked noticing the others were to busy to notice.

He sneaked out the door closing it quietly. Once he made sure it was clear he began skating down the sewer on his skate board.

" That was almost to easy now that I think of it.." He thought to himself while pushing his board along. " Oh well they might be glad when I bring a pizza back." He said to himself jumping onto a ladder that lead up to the alley next to the pizza shop. He climbed to the top slowly moving the hole cover looking around outside. It was Halloween Night, no one would suspect anything of him. He climbed out putting the cover back on before slowly walking to the side where the Pizza shop was.

" Sweet, they made so many there hot and ready to go tonight!" He thought to himself. He sighed waiting for the coast to be clear. He looked around once more before taking a step out. " Okay coast is cl-!"He was interupted when something flew and hit him in the face. " MMMFF!" He muffled out bumping into a trash can behind him.

He toke the thing off his face to see it was a hat. He noticed a shadow covering him looking up. A Human girl with short brown hair cut in a cute Japanese even with bangs along her face sides and turquoise eyes. He blushed slightly at this being the first human girl he was actually up close and personal with besides April.

" Hey you found my hat!," she toke it from him," I owe you, big time, go to the front and ask for Francine and say she got you a free, By the way, nice costume." She smiled at him before walking off. Mikey looked around the corner as she got on a scooter and drove off. He gulped in the air he held in from that walking to the front.

" Er, uhm, Francine please? She gave me a free pizza." He asked as the girl at the counter raised an eyebrow.

" oh are you a boy-friend of hers?" the girl asked him reaching for a ready pizza.

" Uhm no, she just said she owed me one." He asked nervously taking it.

" Shame your really good at costumes, have a nice night though." the girl closed the window as Mikey hurried to the alley to the manhole. He jumped down leaning against the later holding the box as his face was hot.

" Girls are way to weird for me, but that one was..different..I guess." He shook his head skating off towards the lair. He stopped at the door sneaking in.

" heh, and no one notices." He smirked jumping onto the couch with the pizza.

" No one notices what exactly Mikey?" a Voice came back from behind him, he looked back to see his oldest brother Leonardo, or Leo, He wore a Blue mask while Mikey wore an orange one.

" Oh h-hey Leo." Mikey stuttered standing up, he held the Pizza box out to Leo. " I got pizza, hope you dont mind. Its Halloween so I thou-"

" YOU WHAT!?" Leo Shouted at him. " Why Did you go out yourself!? You Broke the number one rule when master Splinter ever is gone!"

" Sooo...No Pizza?" Mikey Grinned trying to make it up by handing the pizza closer to him. Leo let out a sigh taking it.

" Fine, we are out so I guess its ok." He said walking into the kitchen.

" Also it was free." Mikey said poking his head into the kitchen. Leo looked back at him confused.

" and what made it free?" he questioned turning to Mikey crossing his arms.

" Well I sorta helped this girl who worked there and she gave me a free one." Mikey scratched his head acting like it was nothing.

" A girl? Ask you for help?"

" Well not really asking, she lost her hat, I found it, minor stuff ya know." Mikey trailed off walking back into the living room. As he walked in, his 3rd oldest brother Donatello or Donnie walked in, he wore a purple Bandana and was carrying a glowing container. The container had a mutation chemical in it that created the turtle brothers. " Yo Donnie, why ya got that stuff out around?" Mikey asked him.

" Because Mikey I need you to watch it, my room is unstable for it right now. So be careful!" He handed the container to him as Mikey groaned.

" But everytime I have it you yell at me and lecture me, keep it in Leo's room!" He grumbled trying to give it back.

" No Leo cant because of Klunk always in his room." Donnie pointed to Mikey's cat laying on the tv, Mikey rolled his eyes giving in.

"Fine."

" Good, now dont loose it please." He hurried out to his room. Mikey walked up to his room setting it on the ground in the corner as he plopped down onto the bed.

" Hopefully it wont break right there, be kinda hard to if its on the ground around nothing." Mikey said before getting back up going out to get some pizza.

_**5 minutes later.**_

Mikey's Cat Klunk slowly crept into the room looking around. He jumped up on the dresser looking down at the container. A fly suddenly flew by reflecting a shadow on the wall. Klunk began trying to catch it on the wall knocking alot of stuff over. He hit one of Mikey's Cd Players knocking it down as it collided with the container clashing it open. the Blue shiny liquid began sliding around the floor to a drain in the middle of the room where it poured down into it. Klunk had ran out when the fly left going after it.

_**Sometime after.**_

Mikey walked into his room yawning as Klunk patted along behind him. He sat on the bed noticing there wasn't a glow in the corner like normal.

" Isn't Mutagen supposed to glow?" He said to himself walking to the corner, he only saw the cracked container and rubbed his head. " Of course, it had to of break." He picked up the container putting it in a box to make sure Donnie wouldn't find it. " The stuff must have drained out...well good thing its just sewer water and not normal water." He sighed.


	2. Purple Dragons

**_The Next day, 5:00 P.M._**

**_Francine's P.O.V._**

I Sighed getting off my scooter at the house who ordered five boxes of pizza. I walked up the steps ringing the doorbell as some older drunk guy answered it.

" Pete's Pizza delivery service, did you order 5 mega combo pizza's?" I asked with a fake perky voice.

" Sure did sweety thing." he burped out, he barely was able to hand me the money as I gave him the boxes returning to my scooter.

I sighed to myself, " Last one for me today." I began driving off to get off shift.

I was two blocks away from the place before My dumb hat blew away again into an alley. I stopped the scooter then slowly turned into the alley.

" Dumb thing." I grumbled getting off the scooter looking around for it.

" Looking for something sweety?" I heard a low voice scoff out. I Look to see a trio of the thugs from the gang Purple dragons. One was twirling my hat on his finger. I grumbled under my breath standing up from my crouching position.

" Yes, would you kindly give me that back?" I asked trying not to start anything. But of course I already knew I did.

" Oh we will right when you come with us for a little fun." One of them said as the others laughed. I narrowed my glare.

" Fine then I dont need it that bad, go find some other fun." I said walking back to my scooter. I was startled when the largest of them grabbed me around the waist lifting me up holding me tight as the one with my hat held a blade up.

" Look here girly, you dont come with us, then we will have to make that pretty face disappear from the surface of this planet." He spat at me. I was able to kick upward hitting him in the jaw then elbow the guy holding me in the gut causing him to let me go as I began running down the alley as the three chased me. I saw a dead end up ahead so I stopped before I would get corner. The three caught up quickly. I got in position ready to fight them off.

" Okay girly, Enough playing around!" The leader of the three growled.

" HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Someone shouted from behind them before the leader was hit from behind colliding into me.

I stumbled back when suddenly there was no ground under me. I hit my head and everything began getting dark, I looked up seeing a light as a circle, I thought to my self, " A manhole" before everything went dark and I felt myself land in water.

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

_**Meanwhile on the** _**surface.**

" Nice job There Casey!" Raph yelled at Casey Jones his human rival and friend.

" Like I meant for her to fall down a manhole!" He growled. Leo and Mikey jumped down the hole after to find her.

" Any Sign Mikey." Leo asked looking around.

" Nope, just the water and gross mold." Mikey stuck his tongue is disgust when he stepped in it.

" If we dont find her she might find the lair or might die if she is hurt." Leo began following Mikey as then climbed up to the surface. Raph, Donnie and Casey had finished with the thugs as they were running off.

" Any sign of her?" Donnie asked putting his bo staff on his back strap.

" Nope, not a single." Mikey said twirling his nun chucks.

Casey walked over to a scooter parked nearby. " Pete's Pizza, must have been a delivery girl." He said

" yeah here is her hat." Raph said picking it up. " There's a name under it, recognize it Case?" he said handing it to him.

" Francine Sherman. Yea I think she is a student at me and April's school." Mikey ran up to infront of the four when he said the name.

" wait does this Francine have like short brown hair, Teal or turquoise eyes?" Mikey asked him as Casey nodded.

" Yea I think so. How do you know." He crossed his arms.

" Yea Mikey, how did you know." The three brothers went to Casey's side arms crossed raising eyebrows at Mikey.

" Hey quit acting like im the one who shoved her down there or something! Besides she was the girl that got that pizza yesterday for free to us." He said scratching his head hiding his faint blush.

" Well I guess we should start looking more for here around the sewers, dont want people looking for her in the sewers and finding us." Donnie said as they began going down the manhole.


	3. Francine Sherman?

**_Somewhere in the sewers four days later. _**

**_ Francine's P.O.V._**

I groaned in Pain, I was cold, wet, hungry and smell terrible. I slowly opened my eyes, my head throbbed in pain. I felt different all over. I felt like Dying to get rid of the pain. What had happened? last thing I could remember was falling. Did those guys get to me? I don't think so, I sat up as my vision was clearing. I was in sewer water. Gross. I could care less right now though of course. I looked around, I was so lost. My parents have to be worried, it is Monday so everyone at school must be wondering where I am. I rubbed my face. My hand felt different. I looked at it to see a large green hand with 3 fingers. I Screamed loudly looking at my new hands, my skin was green, I lifted my feet and legs up to see they were green with 3 toes. I felt my chest, I had a hard chest now. Like a Turtle Plastron? I thought I was going crazy, I slowly stood up looking at myself in some broken glass nearby. I looked like a giant mutant Turtle, I still had my eyes and Hair. but I had the body of a mutant turtle. I slowly sat down in pain as my body was aching from hunger. I shivered climbing up the ladder of a manhole nearby lifting it up. I slid out of the hole crawling to a dumpster. I was so hungry I could barely stand. I began digging around till I found a pizza box, opening it there was still some fresh but cold slices in it. I didn't even savor it I quickly ate it down. It was noon I guess. I found a blanket nearby wrapping it around myself sitting against the wall. I couldn't return home or to school, I was a freak and would be taken away to some lab somewhere and torn apart. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, I began sobbing to myself alone in the alley of who knows what part of New York city. I wanted to go home, I wanted to be Human again, I wanted this to be a dumb nightmare and my Mom would wake me for school and I would see April, Irma and Casey and the others at school again.

But It wasn't gonna happen.

**_Three days later_**

**_The Lair, Mikey's P.O.V._**

I sat next to Raph as he was playing the new Game Casey brought over. I heard April and Casey walk in.

" Hey guys, sorry I haven't been back lately, Casey told me about Francine." April said as she sat on the couch next to Raph and Me.

Raph tossed the control down as soon as he lost, " Yea cause of Casey." He grumbled.

" Hey how is it -MY- fault! I didn't open that manhole!" Casey protested as me and April slid away from the two.

" Aaanyways, no one has seem to found her yet, she couldn't have just disappeared in the sewer." April said as Leo and Donnie walked in.

" Well there are alot of different sewer patterns that cant be reached but by water way. And were to big to fit in." Donnie said holding up a map of the sewers.

" Well we should have April or Casey go look in those places. Just dont mind the water." I said seeing the gross look on April's face.

" No that wont due Mikey, we dont want to put them in danger since they arent ready in training yet." Leo said as I looked at him. Inside I was actually worried for that Francine girl. She seemed pretty nice. I couldnt stand the thought of just letting it go of not looking.

" But we can look after Patrol, we better go make sure nothing else is happening." Donnie said.

I quickly followed my brothers as we all ran out of the lair to the surface.

We climbed up to the roof off the fire Escape. We jumped roof to roof as normal till we got to the normal spot we looked around.

" Okay guys keep eyes out for something, The purple dragons mostly." Leo said as I sat on the edge of the roof with Raph.

" whats got you on the mind Mike" Raph asked me as I looked at him.

" What makes you think somethings on this mind?" I asked tapping my head.

" Well normally you are the one who is trying hard to annoy Donnie on Patrol." he pointed out as I couldn't think of a fake reason since it was true.

I looked back to see the others were looking around and too busy, " Fine but promise not to tell? " I asked him trying to be serious. He nodded. " Well it's just that I think we should be looking more for that Francine girl and not looking for the purple dragons, I mean she could be hurt ya know like maybe a concussion or worse!" I told him trying to be more serious kinda failing. I saw Raph looking like he was about to burst out laughing. "If you laugh I swear I will booby trap your room with cockroaches!" I threatened as he glared.

He crossed his arms. " So you're really that concerned over one girl? Who didnt even knew you were alive." He gave me a smug look.

" Well she did just not who i was or that im mutant, just knew me for the pizza thing." I crossed my arms. I got nervous at the smirk look on his face.

" ooooh! I get it, you are pulling a Donnie and Falling for some human girl Ain't cha?" he poked my plastron as I felt my face go red. Thats ridiculous I thought to myself.

" Pfft yea right, Love is to Mushy and gross, That stuff is for Donnie and Leo." I looked away to the alleys. I heard him mumble a what ever. But I got distracted noticing something moving by the dumpster. I looked a little closer seeing something looking in the trash.

" Yo! Leo I see somethin'!" I shouted as the others ran over.

" Lets go check it out guys." He said as I followed him down the fire escape with the others. We jumped down infront of the person and the dumpster as the person backed to the side of it trying to hide.

" Hey you! Come out of there! Or else I'm gonna have to come over after ya!" Raph pulled out his sai ready for a fight.

April pushed him aside, " Stop it, if it was the foot they would attack idiot." She hissed at him.

**_Francine's P.O.V._**

I was scared to see who were the people around there, But then I heard April.

" Stop it, if it was the foot they would attack idiot." I heard her say.

" A-April?" I tried calling out, I was so weak from hunger still and was most likely ill. I looked out from behind the dumpster to see it was her and Casey standing. I saw figures behind them but I was happy to see them I guessed Police first. " A-April! C-Casey!" I said weakly before my vision went fuzzy then Dark.

**_Mikey's P.O.V._**

It was a Mutant Turtle girl. She seemed to know April and Casey. Leo and Donnie caught her before she could fall to the ground setting her against the dumpster.

" You know this girl guys?" Raph asked.

" No, you guys are the only mutant Turtles I have seen before." April said crouching down next to Donnie as I was next to Leo.

Donnie placed his hand on her head, " She has a pretty High fever, which turtles aren't supposed to get, so she must be human mutant turtle." He said as we could all see Casey was confused. " We were Turtles turned into human like Mutant, If humans are turned mutant then they are more human so she has still human immune system like fevers colds etc." Donnie explained in his lecture way. He put his hand ontop of her head as it moved in a bump motion. " She has a severe bump on her hea-." We all seemed to stop and stare at each other.

" Wait wait wait, Is this Francine?" April was first to speak after awhile of silence.

" I think it might be, maybe thats why she knew you guys." Leo said.

" We should get her back to the lair, I will treat her there." Donnie said. " You carry her Mikey, you are the fastest over the roofs" He said as I nodded picking her up, it was different from picking up a human like when ever saving April. She felt cold and wet, probable from the rain these past few days.

We began running back to the lair over the rooftops. I looked down at what I would guess to be Francine now. She then opened her eyes groaning.

" Hold on there dudette, don't freak out on me yet." I said hoping she wouldst scream. She seemed to be in kinda a daze then she was out again.

**_LATER_**

I stood next to April in Donnie's Lab as Donnie was putting an Ice Pack on her head and bandaging her up.

" So what is her condition?" April asked him as he went to his computer.

" Well she has some starvation and dehydration, she has a high fever from being cold and wet, a few bruises and a concussion. Nothing she can die from now that we got her." He flipped through some papers while trying to act doctor like.

" Well at least we did find her, good job on seeing her Mikey." April elbowed my arm.

I rubbed my arm, " Well its not normal to see someone digging through the trash so i'm sure anyone would notice." I shrugged it off.

" Well no matter, we should let her rest more so lets go and wait for her to wake." Donnie said walking us out before shutting the door.

We all walked in the living room of the lair as Raph and Casey were playing some video games on the machines across the room as Leo was watching Space heroes as normal. I began thinking I was nuts that everyone was totally normal and i was the only one worried. I acted Normal sitting down next to Leo as Donnie explained what was wrong with Francine. Klunk was rubbing my legs purring as I patted his head.

" So uh, how long till she wakes ya think?" I asked Donnie as him and Leo looked at me.

" Well it depends, probable tomorrow or maybe a week." He said about to go into a lecture.

" Okay just asked one question dont answer billions." I covered his mouth.

" Well I guess I can't do much, I got homework so I better be going, Bye guys!" We all waved at her as she Ran out to go.

" My parents don't care so I can stay longer." Casey said trying to beat Raph's High score.

**_2 hours later_**

I yawned as Leo and Raph went up to there rooms to go to bed. Casey was gone for awhile now, and Donnie was working on stuff on his laptop.

" Tired Mikey?" He asked as I looked at him nodding. " Go to bed, she isn't waking up anytime tonight." He said as I got up walking up to my room as Klunk followed me. I plopped onto the bed going to sleep as Klunk curled on top of me sleeping.


	4. Welcome to the sewers

**_The Next day 9:00 A.M. Donnie's Lab_**

**_Donnie's P.O.V._**

I stretched sitting at my computer typing and researching. I heard a soft groaning from behind me at the table. I looked back to see the Francine girl shifting her head while rubbing it. I stood up walking over knowing she was going to scream when she saw me.

" take it Easy, you hit your head pretty hard and had a bad fever." I said calmly as she opened her eyes slowly looking around.

" W-wha? Where am I? I-Is this a hospital?" She said tiredly.

" Uhm no but its almost like one I guess." I joked to no one almost. She looked over at me squinting, I know she probable had blurry vision.

" My name is Donatello, just call me Donnie, don't scream please I get that a lot." I said but it was too late as She screamed really high pitched making me ears ring.

**_Francine's P.O.V._**

I screamed when I was able to make out the person. It was a giant mutant turtle with a purple bandana, even though he told me not to what would any other person do. I backed up against the wall panting.

" Please calm down you are not in best condition yet to be to active." He was trying to calm me down. I remembered I was mutant now also which didn't help me at all as I began panting faster. Everything was coming back into my mind of the past week.

" Its OK, you are safe now, April and Casey will be here soon so dont worry." I slowly calmed down when he mentioned them. " They are my friends too, so i'm not gonna hurt you." I loosened up breathing slower as I calmed myself.

" As I said, Im Donatello." He held out his hand, I look at it then at him before slowly grabbing it and shaking his hand.

" M-My name is, Francine." I stuttered.

" I know April told me. You work at Pete's Pizza." I calmed more knowing that he actually did know April.

" W-where am I? " I looked around the room that looked like some high tech lab.

" Oh this is my lab or recovery room." I was actually right.

" what happened to me?" I asked him hoping he would know.

" Well it seems you were mutated just like me and my brothers were also, We found you and you were starving, thirsty and had fever. Speaking of which are you hungry? I think we should go get you some breakfast. " I nodded quickly as the last thing I had was terrible Pizza a few days ago. " okay I think my oldest brother made some cereal." He helped me from the table, I stopped before we walked out.

_**Donnie's P.O.V.**_

She stopped before we walked out to get breakfast.

" Whats wrong?" I asked, she had the blanket wrapped around her I noticed.

" Well, I don't really feel...'right' to go out in front of people." She said blushing. I quickly caught on.

" Oh right what was I thinking, I have some old training wear from when my and my brothers were younger that might fit you for now." I found a belt, elbow and knee pads, wrist and finger wraps and Leg wraps. " You will get used to being Turtle after awhile." I tried to make sound better as she was putting the stuff on.

" I doubt that." she said as we walked out.

**_Francine's P.O.V._**

I followed him out towards the kitchen area I guessed, it was a large area from the subways and sewers. I saw three mutant turtles sitting at a table eating, one with a blue bandanna, a red one and an orange one. I stood behind Donnie the whole time still nervous.

" Hey guys guess who is awake." Donnie said as the three looked towards me and him. " Francine these are my brothers, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo." he pointed to them from Blue red to orange.

" So you guys are artists? " I looked up at him, I read alot of artists books.

" No I named them from my favorite artists in the renaissance." Someone from behind me said, I slowly turned my head to see a giant rat in a rob talking. I didnt even think a second thought, I Screamed louder than before jumping into Donatello knocking him forwards landing on his stomach as I landed backwards sitting on his shell.

" That's the loudest scream you ever got Splinter." The turtle Raphael said.

" What!?" Michelangelo shouted rubbing his head.

The Rat who I guess was Splinter cleared his throat. " Sorry to alarm you, I am Master Splinter, My sons have told me of your problem and you can stay as long as you need."

" Yes and can you kindly get off my shell." I jumped off of Donatello as he stood up.

" As I said, I named them after my favorite Artists, Leonardo Da vinci, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." Splinter held out a book that talked about renaissance. " I was told you are very lucky my sons found you, I had a room made up for you, later Michelangelo will show you to it." He said before walking off.

" You hungry Francine?" I turned as Michelangelo handing a bowl of cereal to me.

" Uhm Yes, Thank you." I toke it sitting down. It was very awkward as I began eating, the four were staring at me it felt like. I looked up to see they actually were. I swallowed the food in my mouth, " Why are you staring at me?" I asked trying not to seem rude, but staring is pretty rude too.

" Well its just that we havent seen a turtle with hair before." Raphael said before Leonardo smacked him on the head. " Hey what was that for!?"

I watched as the two started arguing back and forth about that comment, I touched my messy hair realizing I hadnt even done it for a week. I felt my face flush when I realized I had to look terrible.

" Uhm, excuse me?" I asked as they stopped arguing, " you guys have a bathroom here right?"

" Yea, its the first door to the right that way." Raphael pointed the way as I stood up walking out.

_A few minutes later._

I came out after getting more freshened up, my hair was the same at least. But everything else was different.

I saw they were all sitting in the biggest part of the place infront of a Tv talking, they had many games around the place, and more pizza boxes. The first one to notice I was back was Michelangelo as he stood up infront of me.

" Hey we didnt get a full introduction, My names Michelangelo, but call me Mikey." He looked really familiar to me.

" have I seen you somewhere before?" I asked him. He shook his head. " It just seems like we have met before."

" I dont think so, there arent many female mutants, besides our surrogate sister Venus, but she is out of town." I was certain I seen him somewhere, but didnt try to think anymore of it as Leonardo walked over.

" Im Leonardo, call me Leo though."

Raphael sat where he was, " Im Raphael, call me Raph." He didnt even look my direction.

" He looks mad, I didnt cause it did I?" I questioned them both.

" Oh no no dont worry about it, he is always like that." Leo answered.

" So you want me to show you to your room?" Mikey asked me as I nodded, I followed him past some other doors till we reached one, he opened it as I walked inside. It had a large bed with four pillows and a big blanket. A dresser, nightstand and rug to cover the cold ground. " So you like it?" I looked at him nodding.

" So what do you guys do? I mean around here." I asked walking up to him.

" Oh well mostly play video games or watch tv, but were Ninjas and we train often you see, thats how we found you, we were on patrol." He explained as I tilted my head in confusion.

" Ninja? You guys dont look like ninjas." I tried not to laugh. He crossed his arms smirking.

" Oh really, later you can watch me and my brothers then." he tried to sound boastful. Turtles were my favorite Animals I had to admit, though I didnt think of being one. But of what I could think I had to admit Mikey was a cuter turtle than his brothers, But I could swear I had seen him before.

" Are you sure we havent seen each other?" I asked again as he shook his head. I sighed giving in and forgetting about it. I walked past him when I heard someone coming in.

" Where is my doll Of a turtle?" I heard a female voice yell out from the entrance.

" Who's that?" I asked Mikey as we walked towards the main area.

" That's Raph's close friend Mona Lisa. She is a mutant also but a lizard." He told me as we walked in. A Mutant Lizard girl wearing a pink scarf, grey belt and Pink legwarmers was hugging Raph as Splinter was walking in with us.

" Mona Lisa it is good to see your trip to Japan went well?" He asked her as Mona walked up to him bowing.

" Yes Sensai, it went great." She noticed me as I hid behind Splinter. " Who's this?"

" This is our new guest, Her name is Francine. Francine this is a friend of ours, Mona Lisa." He stepped aside as Mona walked in front of me taking my hands.

" Oh finally another girl mutant, its so annoying being around these children." She teased at them.

" HEY!" They all shouted.

She laughed it off, " just kidding boys, anyways don't worry luckily in time you didn't have to be stuck with them anymore than needed." I could tell she was a high class girl.

" Sorry to tell ya Mona but she beat your scream scale this morning. I still have a ringing sound in my ears. " Mikey teased at her as he was rubbing his head.

" Well poor doll, its not everyday you're a mutant and see you four." She stuck her tongue out at mikey who did the same. I giggled, it was good to know I wasnt going to be stuck with just guys forever.

" I got a call from April earlier and she said she was hurrying over, since the school is closed today." Splinter stroked his beard, " Then you four must train today no matter if we have a guest." The brothers groaned. Which I guess meant they really were Ninjas.


	5. Can't fool anyone

**_Later that night_**

**_Mikey's P.O.V._**

I woke up hearing a sobbing sound coming from the room next door, which was Francine's room. I walked out of my room to her door, it was slightly cracked open, I looked in to see Francine was sitting on her bed sobbing. I toke a deep breath then pushed the door open.

" Hey Francine? You Ok?" I asked, when she saw me she began wiping her tears away.

" Y-Yea I-I'm Fine Mikey, You don't need to check on me." She moved over as I sat down. I really wasn't good at comforting since I really haven't done it before with a girl. Mona told me some stuff about it. I put my hand on her shoulder.

" Come on tell me whats wrong."

" You wouldn't understand." I raised an eyebrow at her.

_**Francine's**_** P.O.V.**

I looked at him as he was raising his eyebrow at me, I could tell what he was thinking.

" So its besides of you being a mutant, or turtle just like me." He joked, but it didn't faze me. He must have noticed because he moved his hand.

" So hum, whats wrong?" He asked after a second.

" I remembered how my whole life is now basically over, I wont see my Parents again, wont be able to be human again, cant go to school, and wont get to do all the other stuff I wanted to do." I got mad having to think about it again, " And Im stuck as a disgusting Mutant." I grumbled pulling my knees to my chest.

" Ouch, right in the feelings there." He patted his Plastron remembering he was a mutant also. I rubbed my eye letting my knees go.

" Sorry Mikey. I forgot I didn't mean to insult you." I felt his hand go on my shoulder again.

" Hey its fine, Been livin' it for 16 years now, I'm used to it, but that's me. But all this doesn't mean your Life if completely over, its just been about a week or so. And You seem alive to me." I felt myself grin slightly at his little joke he put in there. " There we go a grin, thought I would lose my job of making people smile. Do you feel a little better now?" He nudged me as I nodded my head.

" Yeah, Thanks Mikey." I heard him Yawn as he got off my bed walking towards the door.

" If you need anything im right next door, night."

I stood to my feet, " Mikey?" He stopped at the door.

" Yea whats u-" I cut him off as he turned hugging him.

" T-thanks for, checking on me." I Felt my cheeks go red when he just patted my back.

" Y-Yeah its nothing, im just next door remember." He said as I let go, I didnt look up at him I was too embarrassed. I closed the door as he left.

I sighed calling myself Baka to make it sound less offensive to myself. I laid down in the beg going to sleep.

**_Mikey's P.O.V._**

I closed my bedroom door leaning against it, my face had to be redder than Raph's Mask. She just hugged me out of no where. Klunk looked up at me from the bed as I walked over to it. Maybe I really did like Francine- No No no I shook my head to get those thoughts out, Love is mushy and gross. I rubbed my head laying down. Oh well I thought to myself, at least you made her feel better. I fell asleep when Klunk climbed onto my plastron going to sleep.

**_The Next day _**

Master Splinter gave everyone but Leo the day off so he could teach Francine basic stuff. April was staying at our place for more training with Splinter, Donnie was in his Lab working on trying to see how Francine could have been turned mutant. That left me and Raph the whole day off pretty much.

" Hey Raph, wanna play a round of Battle toads?" I asked Holding the controller out to him as he snatched it from my hand.

" What ever, I beat you all the time anyways." He grumbled with a smirk on his face.

" Pfft You wish, wait till you meet my battle toad fury!" I pressed start just as the whole place seemed to shut down, the tvs, game machines and lights all went out, only the light from the holes in the ceiling was what let us see.

" What the heck happened to all the lights!?" Raph shouted to Donnie I guessed cause I heard him stumble in.

" Don't Panic guys its just a city blackout, I started up the emergency back up system I built just in case." Me and Raph heard him trip and fall over the pizza boxes we laid around.

After a few minutes the lights were back but were very dim, the tv and games didn't come back on. We saw April walked out with Master Splinter from his room as Leo and Francine stumbled out of the dojo, that was the only room we hadn't put lights in so they must have been pretty lost on getting out.

" Okay guys looks like the generator still needs a little work but at least no one is hurt from the dark-" Donnie was caught off when we heard Mona yelling from the bathroom, we forgot she was in there because she was taking forever.

" WHY IS THE LIGHTS OUT AND THE WATER IS FREEZING!" Me and Raph started laughing when we could see Mona walk in, her hair was messy and she wasn't fully awake but the cold water toke care of that.

" S-Sorry Mona its a blackout, I can try to fix th-"

" Dont 'TRY' To fix it! Fix it! I will never get my hair done at this rate!" She shouted at him causing raph and me to scoot away from her. She wasnt a morning person of course none of us but Leo and Donnie were. I don't know about master Splinter, Its not like I have his schedule of the day but when ever I wake up he is up also up with those two.

As Donnie went to his lab holding a flash light Leo handed me and Raph some lights for us to see better.

" So how did warm ups go Francine?" Raph asked as she walked around the couch sitting in the chair.

" Those were just warm-ups?" she had an exhausted look on her face when she heard him say that.

" We were in the middle of them when the power went out." Leo said sitting between me and Raph holding a flash light.

" Does this normally happen down here?" April asked leaning against the couch.

Raph shrugged, " mostly at night then back up in the morning."

" So we really dont notice." Leo finished.

**_sometime later_**

It felt like forever since the power had been on. I was leaning against the arm of the couch my legs up on it, Leo was sitting in the chair, Raph had gone to his room, Mona laid on the floor trying to use a mirror and light to do her hair. Donnie still in his lab with April and Splinter who went to check on him. Francine was leaning against the couch sitting on the floor.

I sighed bored to the bone, just wanting something awesome or fun to happen, like the kraang or the foot. " This totally blows, I'd rather eat my foot than do this." I grumbled resting my head on my hand.

" would you rather fix the generator?" I heard Leo ask.

" No but he could try being a little faster." I felt something jump on my legs knowing right away it was Klunk.

" Is that your cat?" Francine asked me, I remembered she hadn't really seen Klunk before.

" yea his name is Klunk."

" Mikey found em when he snuck out on Christmas. What was it now 3 years ago?" Leo asked.

" Correction, I didn't sneak out, Raph was with me, I was kidnapped by him." I stuck my tongue out at Leo though he couldn't see it probable. I felt Klunk get lifted off of me seeing it was Francine holding him.

We heard Mona groan still trying to do her hair, " I should have woke earlier like you Francine, At least one girl got her hair done." we heard her mumble.

" Yea, and you guys can just call me Fran, that's mostly what I was called anyways." we all nodded. \

A minute later the lights went full and the Tv came back on along with the games.

" Finally!" Mona shouted going back to the bathroom.

Donnie walked out with April and Master splinter, " Well now we are the only place with good power in this part of new york." Donnie crossed his arms acting like a science wizard.

" That's good I guess, Wanna finish your lesson Fran?" Leo asked Fran standing up.

" Can we finish tomorrow, we spent 4 hours on warm ups and I'm still trying to recover remember."

"It is a smart idea, I can maybe do a little more tests in the mean time." Donnie chimed in as Raph walked downstairs holding his pet turtle Spike.

" I guess, but don't expect to be able to slack tomorrow." Leo told her as she nodded.

_**Around 9:00 P.M.**_

I was sitting in the chair watching TV, Leo had went to bed along with Donnie and Raph. April and Mona went up to the room they were sharing so Mona could help her with homework. Fran and I were the only ones left up. She was sitting on the couch watching what ever I turned it to. There usually wasn't much on at this time. I yawned standing up.

" I'm going to bed, you better be going soon, Leo wont let you sleep in for training." I waited for a response not getting one, " Yo. Fran?" I walked over to her poking her arm. She was fast asleep. Must have fallen asleep a few minutes ago. I wasn't going to let her just sleep on the couch, that hurts since I have done it before, Waking with Sore necks isn't fun. I didn't know how to get her to her room without waking her though. I didn't wanna carry her, it would be too embarrassing, and if Raph would have come out if I did, I wouldn't be able to live that down from him. I stood for a second thinking. I sighed gently picking her up anyways. I felt my face grow warm in my cheeks.

She shifted in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck making my face burn. I began walking towards her room as she tightened her grip around my neck.

When I reached her room I opened the door with my foot pushing it. I laid her down on the bed but she just tightened her grip around my neck. I felt my face burning mad as I tried to get her to let me go. I reached behind my head pulling her hands apart then setting her hands down beside her to not wake her. I began slowly backing up out of the room. I grabbed the door beginning to shut it when-

" Looks like _someone_ has a _crush!_" I jumped back when I saw Raph standing leaning on the wall. My Face blushing mad glaring at him.

" I thought you went to bed." I tried avoiding the topic he started.

" I did, but I decided to come out for a bit when I noticed you. So you planning on sweeping her off her feet like a knight, prince of freckles?" I stood to my feet shutting Francine's door all the way.

" Keep it down would ya, its bad luck to talk about the freckles." I teased back at him as he just smirked.

" You think I don't know your avoiding my statements?" I froze when he said that.

" Pfft, w-what? Can't a guy have a normal conversation with his bro?" I grinned nervously as he narrowed his glare.

He uncrossed his arms, " You do realize that you aren't the first of us to have a crush on a girl, besides did you forget about me and Mona?" I looked aside scratching my head, I couldn't escape this one I knew, Mostly when its Leo or Donnie cause they have no girl experiences, But of course Raph has been with Mona for about a month or so now. They still haven't asked Master Splinter for permission yet. " So, you do have a crush?"

My cheeks were burning, I didn't look at him, " N-no way dude, you know me, Love is waay to mushy and gross for my liking."

" Mhmm, you'll admit it soon enough i'm sure." He walked past me bumping me like he always did when he would joke around with me. When I knew he was in his room I scrambled to mine before anyone else decided to get up.

I shut the door laying down on the bed. My face must have been redder than Raph's mask. I covered my face with the pillow. My thoughts ran past each other, everything was a blur in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about everything, Raph's talk with me, saving Francine from the alley after her mutation, her hugging me, feeling her hair, her eyes, her smile-I snapped back to reality shaking my head. I _can't__-Can't!_ Think that stuff!

Who was I kidding, I couldn't even fool myself. I have a crush on Francine.


End file.
